


ARTWORK - Heavy In Your Arms Podfic

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Podfic cover art for Heavy in Your Arms story.





	ARTWORK - Heavy In Your Arms Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heavy in Your Arms: Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140953) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod). 



Title: Heavy In Your Arms (Podfic Art)  
Media: Photoshop  
Notes: Done for fandomlovespuertorico on Dreamwidth for Litra as cover art for her podfic Heavy in Your Arms by Koran M.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/24213533808/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
